


How do I look?

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soft Ending, Support, Sweet, Tiny mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: At the set of True Beauty, Eunwoo felt hot and bothered seeing photos of Rocky in that black turtleneck. He was unaware of Rocky's insecurities about how he looked.Eunwoo made sure to show Rocky exactly how hot he found him when he came back home later that night.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	How do I look?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriusRocky0425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusRocky0425/gifts).



> Written for my soulmate based on her request of an AU where Eunwoo sees through news sites how sexy his boyfriend looks at the Gangnam Festival Concert and the performance makes him miss Rocky and want him. Though this is a gift for her, I feel grateful and thank her so much for all the help and feedback she gave me through the writing process and I hope every part she wanted is included and that this will satisfy her. 
> 
> Of course, this is also for all the chaky lovers out there, so enjoy!

They were on their way to this year’s Gangnam Festival K-pop Concert. As a part of the lineup, they would perform a few songs tonight, but once again without Eunwoo because of his schedule.

Rocky was staring out the window, watching cars drive by them at high speed. The buildings and skyscrapers rising towards the blue sky beyond the highway were a beautiful sight that Rocky didn’t mind staring at all day.

Suddenly, the music in his earphones paused. He looked down at his phone and saw that the number saved under Dongminnie Hyung was calling. Rocky’s whole face instantly lit up in a happy smile.

“Hello,” he greeted cheerfully.

“Rocky-ah!” Eunwoo said just as cheerfully but rather softly with his sweet honey voice. Rocky’s heart fluttered hearing Eunwoo speak. It did every time.

“How are you?” Eunwoo wondered.

“I’m well, though lonely. Jinjin Hyung isn’t much company,” Rocky said with a smirk and looked over at Jinjin, who was too focused on the English book in his lap to even notice Rocky’s teasing.

The sound of Eunwoo’s giggles filled Rocky’s ears. He smiled so wide his cheeks were hurting. It was silly how happy he was just over a phone call, but it was also wholesome and Rocky knew Eunwoo was just as happy.

“How are you holding up?” Rocky asked.

“I’m a little tired, but that’s fine. If only I got to be with you guys…” Eunwoo sighed. There was nothing else that needed to be said. Rocky knew what Eunwoo was thinking. He knew what Eunwoo felt. He understood well.

“I wish you were with us,” Rocky mumbled.

“Me too, Rocky, me too. But oh well, there’s not much to do about it. Just make sure to do a great stage like always. I’ll be watching you."

“I doubt you’ll have a chance to watch. You’ll be too busy, Lee Suho,” Rocky teased. He had started to call Eunwoo by the name of his character from his drama and Eunwoo would either get annoyed and cutely sulk, or he would get flustered and flash Rocky a bright eye smile.

“Fair enough,” Eunwoo said and Rocky had a feeling this was one of those times Eunwoo smiled. He pictured Eunwoo's perfect face in front of him and the smile he would be wearing. Just the faint image inside his head was enough to make his heartbeat speed up.

“Good luck with your filming, Hyung. I’m always cheering for you.”

“Thank you. And good luck to you too,” Eunwoo responded softly.

They said their goodbyes and ended the call, but a few seconds later Rocky got a message from Eunwoo.

** Send some photos like you did last time. I want to see how good you look. **

* * *

Rocky looked at himself in the mirror from his feet to the top of his head. He stared back at his reflection as if in a daze and then discovered that he was grimacing.

He liked his hairstyle and thought his makeup looked fine, but something was off. His figure, it looked sort of weird.

Rocky sighed and tilted his head to the side, trying to make out what it was. Then, he couldn't see anything anymore because Bin shamelessly stepped in front of him to check himself in the mirror.

Rocky opened his mouth to complain but closed it. He looked at Bin for a moment and then he slowly walked back while still gazing at him to see all of his big body.

It didn't take long for Rocky to realize why he appeared weird in his outfit as he watched Bin, who was tall, taller than average yet not too tall. He was simply perfectly tall. His shoulders were very broad and his arms had big muscles, filling out the sleeves of his shirt. His legs were also pretty muscular so his figure became attractive while Rocky certainly wasn't even close to having such a nice figure.

Rocky gently pushed Bin aside, but stood next to him and held his arm to keep him from walking away so he could compare himself with his friend.

Rocky's legs weren't long and when he stood straight like this next to Bin that flaw stood out extra much. His arms were slender and with this black on black outfit together with the turtleneck that covered most of his neck and made his big head stand out, he looked like a stick figure.

"Hey, is something wrong? Bin asked him softly, noticing the unhappy scowl on Rocky's face as he stared at himself and Bin in the mirror.

"Bin Hyung?" Rocky whispered and looked up at Bin, who visibly softened and nodded, encouraging Rocky to say what was on his mind.

"How do I look?” Rocky asked.

Bin scanned Rocky through the mirror and then he closely scanned him again, facing him. Bin only watched him for a few seconds and he showed no hesitation as he said, “You look great. You’re very handsome in that turtleneck."

“Be honest, please,” Rocky said with a low voice, not trusting Bin’s words to be sincere because the longer he looked at himself, the weirder he looked in his eyes.

“When am I not honest?”

Rocky rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to list all the times you’ve been dishonest, Hyung?”

Bin scratched his neck and whispered, “Please refrain from doing that.”

Rocky laughed and soon Bin joined in, laughing along with Rocky. Then, Bin asked why Rocky thought he was lying. He asked if Rocky didn't agree with his opinion and Rocky couldn't think of what to answer. He felt embarrassed to say the truth.

He squirmed and pulled at the collar of the turtleneck. Rocky glanced at Bin, who was watching him with rapt attention which meant that he was serious and would listen to Rocky's concerns and do his best to help him out.

"I look like a stick figure," Rocky finally said and once again grimaced at himself through the mirror.

Bin stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"That's an interesting observation, but I assure you that I and everyone else here don't think you look like a figure stick."

"Stick figure," Rocky corrected him but was ignored as Bin shook his head almost aggressively and continued, "You don't. Seriously, you don't. I think you look great. This outfit beats the one you had the last concert by miles."

When he saw that Rocky didn't look convinced he sighed and put his arm around Rocky's shoulders, holding him close as he led them outside the tent.

"How about I take some pictures? There must be something weird with that mirror since you can't see how handsome you are," Bin suggested and Rocky nodded, hoping that photos would prove Bin right.

He posed for Bin, who took his pictures with a lot of enthusiasm which was unusual of him. Then, Bin squatted to change the angle and Rocky had to force himself to not smile and keep a cool and relaxed facial expression.

Bin suddenly let out a squeal and excitedly jumped up and down.

"Yo, you look so tall in this one!"

Eager and curious to see the pictures, Rocky hurried to stand beside Bin. He felt himself blushing, looking at his pictures while Bin showered him with compliments.

"You should send these to Eunwoo. He'll love it so much I'm sure he'll have a hard time thinking about anything else but you and how amazing you look in this outfit and how much better you'll look without it—"

"Oh my God," Rocky groaned and slapped a hand over his face to hide his flushed cheeks as he took his phone from Bin before Bin could get crazy ideas like actually sending the photos.

Rocky remembered that Eunwoo was expecting him to send photos to see how good he looked, but he was still not sure if he looked good enough. What if Eunwoo found his outfit boring and too plain? What if it was a huge turn off? What if Eunwoo also saw it, the stick figure he looked like? No, Rocky couldn't send his boyfriend any pictures. Not tonight.

* * *

“Cut!”

They froze and glanced towards the director, who finally looked pleased and smiled back at them.

“We’ll take a break now. Well done, everyone,” he said and they all sighed in relief.

Eunwoo walked away from the crowd of staff and actors. He did let one follow him to check his makeup while another handed him a coffee before leaving to do other duties.

Eunwoo sat down on a bench and checked the time. The concert hadn’t started yet, but not more than ten minutes were left.

Rocky hadn't sent him anything. No photos, no reply, nothing. He tried to not feel too disappointed, but it was hard when he had been excited the whole day to see Rocky's outfit after how handsome he looked in the last one he wore for the INK Incheon Concert.

Maybe Rocky had forgotten to send him photos or maybe he had forgotten to take them. Eunwoo doubted this was the reason, but for now he had no other option but to believe it.

Eunwoo quickly searched for the newest articles of his team and there it was, photos of all five members together. Photos where Rocky was standing in the center between them.

Eunwoo lost his breath and let out a strangled noise, sounding like a cat in pain.

Rocky was wearing black again, but this time his top was a turtleneck and he looked so hot Eunwoo felt like he was set on fire.

He quickly texted Rocky with shaking fingers.

** Did you not send me any photos to spare me from having a heart attack? You look like the death of me Park Minhyuk. Ugh, too handsome! **

Rocky wasn’t replying and the more time that passed, the sooner Eunwoo had to go back to filming. He sighed and started typing again.

** Yah, Rocky **

** You’re so sexy tonight, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you haven’t sent me any pictures. **

** Why would you make your boyfriend search for articles to see you?  **

** Are you pouting right now? **

The pout on Eunwoo’s lips instantly got replaced by a smile when he saw that Rocky finally replied to his whining.

“Gather up everyone, let’s film this scene again!” someone shouted and Eunwoo cursed under his breath. He just wanted one more minute to talk with Rocky.

** I would kiss your pouting lips if I could. **

Eunwoo giggled to himself, reading Rocky’s new message. He stood up and slowly walked towards the others as he typed back one last text.

** Kiss them tonight. **

* * *

They hurried off the stage, sweaty and tired. A lot of stylists went up to Bin, who needed to quickly go back as the MC. They fixed his makeup and wiped his sweat as fast as they could.

“Well done everyone,” Bin said breathlessly and the others nodded to Bin before walking away to their tent.

Rocky stayed behind, feeling a little uneasy. He wasn’t sure what reaction the fans would have to his outfit and performance. He was still a little worried and insecure even after Eunwoo’s praising that had made him so much more confident. He had thought of Eunwoo’s messages before he went up on stage and he had been determined to show Eunwoo what sexy was, but now he was afraid he had overdone his expressions and gestures.

“You were feeling yourself weren’t you?” Bin said, smirking at him.

Rocky shrugged, hoping his blushing cheeks were well hidden under his makeup.

“Instincts kicked in,” he said simply.

Bin laughed. “Instincts, huh? You’re a tease, Rocky. And you were thinking of Eunwoo weren’t you? He’s gonna go crazy when he sees how sexy his boyfriend was on stage. Though I suppose that’s what you want. Don’t worry, you’re definitely getting it tonight.”

“Hyung,” Rocky hissed, panicked. Bin was shamelessly saying all those things in the company of the staff.

Bin just winked at him.

* * *

Rocky laid on Eunwoo’s bed, not knowing what to do as he waited for him to come back. At some point, he fell asleep, and then a gentle kiss on his cheek woke him up and his heartbeat was instantly racing, knowing it could only be one person.

Rocky looked up at the male leaning over him and indeed it was his boyfriend, the dazzling face genius Cha Eunwoo.

“Good morning,” Eunwoo said with a smile that was as bright as rays of sunshine shining in through the window in the morning when Rocky woke up and Eunwoo was there, right next to him.

Rocky sat up with a laugh. It was certainly not morning right now though. It was late at night and Eunwoo had, at last, come back home.

“It’s so nice to finally see you,” Eunwoo said and took Rocky’s hands, pulling him up on his feet.

Rocky smiled at him, and it was the smile that made his eyes shine in happiness. He hugged Eunwoo tightly, sighing in relief that they were now together.

“I missed you,” Rocky mumbled against Eunwoo’s neck.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day. About how sexy you look in black and how handsome you are in a turtleneck,” Eunwoo whispered in Rocky’s ear and moved his hands from Rocky’s waist, up his chest and then to his neck where he closed his hands around it in a choking grip. Eunwoo gently kneaded and lightly squeezed.

Rocky gripped the fabric of Eunwoo’s hoodie so hard his knuckles turned white. He let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes as Eunwoo started nibbling on his ear and kissed along his jaw. Rocky tilted his head to give Eunwoo access, but his boyfriend didn’t plant his bruising kisses that made Rocky writhe in pleasure on his neck because of his hands that were still closed around it. Instead, Eunwoo pulled back and let go with a small smirk on his lips.

“I saw,” Eunwoo said after a few seconds of nerve-wracking silence.

“You saw what?” Rocky asked, confused since his mind had started to get clouded by the memories of overwhelming pleasure that only Eunwoo could make him feel. All Rocky could think about was the small hints of what was about to come.

“I saw how you moved and how you gazed at the camera as your dark hair fell in your eyes,” Eunwoo said and ran his hand through Rocky’s hair.

“You...watched the performance,” Rocky whispered with wide eyes and it felt like he had been dragged out of his dazed state. He was wide awake now, aware of Eunwoo’s every touch and breath.

"I did and as much as I loved it, I wish I hadn't seen it," Eunwoo said with a sudden flare in his eyes. He was inching closer while he gripped Rocky’s hip to force him to stay in place as if Rocky would want to run away.

Rocky could feel the tension rapidly building between them and he didn’t know if he should lose himself in it or try to stay sane.

"You looked so good, so sexy and hot, I had to run to the restroom to hide how bothered I was as my body screamed for you. I wanted you then. And I want you right now."

Rocky's heart skipped a beat and his legs trembled. His breathing felt heavy and he couldn't find any words to say.

“Oh,” Rocky let out with a small sound. He looked down to avoid Eunwoo’s intense gaze but quickly looked to the side as he noticed the growing bulge in Eunwoo’s pants.

“Don’t play shy,” Eunwoo whispered. "You want me too."

Rocky swallowed nervously and met Eunwoo's eyes. Eunwoo was right. He wanted him too. He wanted every part of Eunwoo.

With one hand Rocky grabbed Eunwoo's nape and with the other, he grabbed a fistful of Eunwoo’s hoodie and pulled him towards himself. He closed his eyes the second before their lips crashed together in a kiss that was already all tongue and wet with their spits. Rocky didn’t even spare a thought of how disgusting it was. He could feel it now, the desire between them and the need and want to get closer and closer, and it was all that mattered to him at this moment.

Eunwoo’s fingers dug into Rocky’s hips painfully, but Rocky didn’t mind. He loved the feeling of Eunwoo’s hands on him, roaming all over his body to reach every single part of him.

Rocky lifted his arms and threw his head back when Eunwoo almost ripped off his t-shirt because of his impatient movements as he was trying to remove it. Now it easily slid up Rocky’s upper body and the second it was off Eunwoo’s eager lips were on his neck and collarbones, licking and kissing.

Rocky gasped so loud close to Eunwoo’s ear when he felt teeth sink into the juncture between his neck and shoulder he feared that he had damaged Eunwoo’s hearing, but Eunwoo didn’t even faze.

He had bitten Rocky hard. His teeth marks would last for weeks and for a moment Rocky feared he had started bleeding.

Through the lingering feeling of slight pain from Eunwoo's bite, Rocky felt blissed-out. He would’ve never guessed he loved the feeling of Eunwoo biting him so much he wanted to ask his lover to bite him again and again and again.

“Hyung, d-do that...again,” Rocky stuttered out between his heavy breathing.

Eunwoo complied, biting a spot next to the place he had already bruised. Rocky moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Eunwoo pressed a brief kiss onto Rocky’s lips before he quickly stripped out of his clothes while staring into Rocky’s half-lidded eyes.

“Ah, fuck,” Rocky mumbled under his breath at the sight of Eunwoo taking off everything and making a show out of it despite the rushed movements. It was driving him crazy.

Eunwoo didn’t waste another second. He pushed Rocky down on the bed, crawled over him, and pressed kisses everywhere along the way.

It didn’t take long until their lips had found each other again, lewdness overload as they got more and more turned on with each passionate kiss.

Rocky needed to get his pants off. He couldn’t stand another second like this. He was so hard it was awkwardly painful. 

“Hyung, I need—!” he tried to tell Eunwoo while reaching for his pants, but couldn’t even finish the sentence when Eunwoo suddenly grabbed his wrists and pinned them into the mattress above his head.

He leaned over Rocky, gazing at him intently before hiding his face in the crook of Rocky’s neck where he sucked dark and angry bruises on the flushed skin.

“You need what?” he whispered in Rocky’s ear.

Rocky helplessly moaned, already wrecked and lost.

Eunwoo laughed, his voice low and deep. “What’s that supposed to mean? Oh, that you need to moan? I can make you moan. I can make you moan and scream so loud not only does our poor members hear everything but so does every neighbor. I’ll let them know exactly how fucked out you are, my love.”

Rocky felt like he had been slapped in the face. His cheeks were burning and if it was in embarrassment or if it was in shame for liking the way Eunwoo talked dirty to him, he wasn’t sure.

He wasn’t used to dirty talk. He wasn’t used to any of this. He and Eunwoo were delicate lovers who savored and praised every part of each other as they made love. They were a great example of vanilla. 

“Did that make you uncomfortable?” Eunwoo slowly asked and let go of Rocky's writs when Rocky stayed silent.

They were face to face and Eunwoo’s eyes were so dark they looked like midnight black. Their beauty made Rocky’s heart flutter.

Rocky smiled shyly and shook his head.

“That was hot,” he mumbled and leaned up to give Eunwoo a peck and it was ridiculous how innocent it was when what they were doing and were about to do was anything but innocent.

Eunwoo smiled and kissed his cheek in response. He helped Rocky take his pants and underwear off.

Rocky let out a sigh of relief as he was freed, but it turned into a small gasp when Eunwoo stroked his erection and leaned down to kiss every inch of flesh and muscle on Rocky’s thighs, his plump lips sliding against Rocky’s heated skin.

As much as Rocky loved it, he wasn’t satisfied. He needed Eunwoo. He needed to feel Eunwoo inside of him, feel Eunwoo's heavy breathing against his neck, and feel his muscular thighs against his ass.

Rocky raised his head and lifted himself as he started saying, “Can you just—?" but as he saw Eunwoo lick his lips and go down to take him in his mouth, Rocky abruptly stopped talking. His eyes widened and he quickly reached forward and grabbed Eunwoo's shoulder to stop him.

Eunwoo blinked up at him, his gaze questioning.

"I don't want you to do that right now," Rocky whined.

"Then tell me what you want," Eunwoo said softly, his thumb gently caressing Rocky's thigh in a way that was so calming Rocky would've fallen asleep if he wasn't so aroused and energized.

"I, you know, want to feel you. Uh, I want you," Rocky nervously said and hesitated slightly before he wiggled down the bed, moving closer to Eunwoo and spreading his legs out on either side of him.

He always got nervous and a little shy when opening up like this and showing his most private parts to Eunwoo even though he trusted and cherished him with all of his heart.

"Use words, love. And be more specific," Eunwoo whispered. He was obviously teasing Rocky, who couldn't even try to hold back the frustrated groan that rumbled deep in his throat.

"I want you inside me," Rocky said through gritted teeth and reached out to touch Eunwoo, moving his hand up and down his length slowly.

Eunwoo leaned into the touch, throwing his head back and moaning beautifully. It reminded Rocky that one of the things he loved the most about this was the sounds Eunwoo made. They had him losing his mind.

"Fuck me, Eunwoo Hyung."

Rocky cringed while he also felt a thrill of excitement rush through him the moment he said it.

Eunwoo moaned again and opened his eyes.

"So filthy, Rocky-ah. I love it," Eunwoo said and smirked at Rocky before leaning over him to get the lube from the nightstand.

As Eunwoo prepared Rocky, he kissed him breathless.

Once he found that spot inside of him, Rocky harshly bit down on Eunwoo's lower lip while moaning into Eunwoo's mouth. Both of them could taste the blood Rocky had drawn, but neither said anything.

Rocky cupped Eunwoo's face to check him. Then, he licked and sucked off the blood from Eunwoo's lip. It was so vulgar and odd, Rocky didn't know if he should feel turned on or disgusted by his own actions.

The blood tasted disgusting, at least Rocky knew that for sure.

Eunwoo pressed a few kisses on his chest while pulling his fingers out. Then, he slicked himself up and Rocky squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, knowing what came next and how bad it stung at first.

He tried to relax as Eunwoo slowly and very carefully entered while repeatedly whispering "I love you" in his ear.

When he felt Eunwoo bottom out, he moaned at the same time as Eunwoo. They glanced at each other and just quietly stared for a second. Then, they burst out laughing even though they were completely out of breath and overwhelmed by the feeling of becoming one.

* * *

Eunwoo leaned towards Rocky, resting his forehead on Rocky's shoulder while Rocky scrubbed and cleaned his back with a great amount of shower gel.

Eunwoo always needed to be forced into the shower after they made love because of how tired he was the moment he got down from his orgasm high. 

Rocky gently turned Eunwoo around and felt a pang of guilt in his stomach when he saw the marks on Eunwoo's back. They were deep scratch marks from Rocky's nails that he had selfishly let dug into Eunwoo's back to ground himself when the love making had been the most intense.

As carefully as he could he turned on the water and made sure it cooled down and wasn't too hot before letting Eunwoo step under it and wash off all the soap. 

They helped each other dry off and Eunwoo seemed like he had gotten some energy back because he was smiling and laughing between the chaste kisses he prepped all over Rocky while the younger tried to put on his clothes.

In the end, he just gave up and let Eunwoo pull him down on the bed even though he wasn't wearing a top. Eunwoo made sure to tuck Rocky in his embrace, holding him pressed against himself under the blankets he wrapped around them.

Their body heat made it perfectly warm and Rocky felt the safest like this, in the arms of the man he loved. 

"You should wear turtlenecks more often," Eunwoo said all of a sudden. 

"I don't know," Rocky mumbled and pressed his face against Eunwoo's chest as he snuggled closer. 

"Why? Did you not feel comfortable in it?" Eunwoo asked and Rocky wasn't sure what to answer because yes, he hadn't been comfortable at first but Eunwoo had made him feel confident. 

"I was just a little worried I looked weird but—" 

"But you didn't. You were breathtaking," Eunwoo finished.

"Yeah, I guess I looked better than I thought. The reactions weren't bad." 

Eunwoo snorted, "Not bad at all." Then, he whispered, "The fans went crazy but not as crazy as me." 

"You should go crazy more often," Rocky said jokingly though a part of him was serious. He never knew he liked it roughly as much as he liked it gently. He wanted to feel what Eunwoo made him feel tonight again and wanted to lose his mind like he did with Eunwoo tonight more often.

Eunwoo hummed, sliding his hand up and down Rocky's back slowly, sensually. 

"I can go crazy anytime you want."

Rocky shivered and his breath hitched as he said, "That's good to know." 

Eunwoo laughed and hugged Rocky tightly. He held the side of Rocky's face and placed his thumb on Rocky's cheekbone like he always did when he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Eunwoo Hyung," Rocky answered. 

They smiled into the kiss, their hearts thrumming happily and lively inside their chests. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy Halloween!


End file.
